Naruto My Way
by Narubi
Summary: I change a few things in Naruto. First fic no flames but I will take constructive criticism with open arms. Rated M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Naruto that right belongs belongs to Masashi Kishimoto if I did Sasuke would be dead and Naruto would be hokage. I appreciate any reviews that are to either praise me or tell what I could do better I don't want any like this, "U SUCK AND SHOULD GET OFF OF FANFICTION U IDIOT U SUCK AS A WRITER." Those are a waist of everyones' time so please don't post stuff like that. I would like to say I am not going to be descripitive about much unless it is important I mean if you don't know what Konoha looks like you need to rewatch Naruto. Thank you for reading. **

Why, why does everyone hate my nii-san and me? I mean we didn't do anything wrong so why do they call us murderers and demons? Those were the thoughts running through my head as my nii-san, Naruto, and me walked towards our family's compound. Naruto looked like he was going to break his jaw with how wide his smile was.

"So nii-san do you think kaa-san and tou-san are going to start teaching us this year or do you think they will only train our nee-san'', I asked him. "I don't know, I also sort of don't care all too much I mean they promised that if they couldn't train us this year they would get Kakashi nii-san to train us remember," he replied. I forgot about that. Well at least I can trust tou-san to not forget to have Kakashi nii-san to train us if he can't, besides it is probably hard trying to be hokage and train a kid much less 3. My nee-san is tou-san and kaa-san's top priority for training because she is the heir to the Namikaze and Uzumaki clans. The only bad part is nee-san thinks that just because she is a day older she can order Naruto and me around and basically make us her slaves while kaa-san and tou-san aren't looking. I mean seriously why did kaa-san think it was a good idea to teach nee-san how to add chakra to her punches and kicks. I mean seriously she can flick a tree and it would break. Naruto and I arrived at the Namikaze compound it was about the size of the uchiha and hyuuga compounds combined, once you entered on either side there were training areas surrounded by barrier seals so no jutsus could damage the rest of the compound, about 4 meters (13 ft) further inside was the house about 10 meters (32 ft) tall, 15 meters (49 ft) wide, and 10 meters in length. Behind the house was a beautiful garden and pond area anytime your back there the smell of lilacs and cherry blossoms fill your nostrils.

As Naruto and I entered the house I heard our kaa-san call "welcome home Naruto-kun, Arashi-kun. Can you guys go tell Mito-chan to take your tou-san some dinner he has to stay at the mansion tonight because of a meeting." "Sure kaa-san," I call back. I look at Naruto and say "Ok so I am going to henge into Mito and take this to tou-san ok." Naruto nods his head and I take off towards the Hokage Mansion while hengeing into Mito. I arrive give the meal to tou-san and tell him to have a good night. I then leave the mansion and dispel the henge as I was walking home I realized that it was already seven and the sun was going to set so I decided to walk through the side roads to avoid villagers. I was almost to the house when a drunk shinobi steps out infront of me and said "Where do you think hic you're going demon, Hell that's where." He then stepped towards me with a kunai in his hand. I tried to run, but he caught me. He then stabbed my arms, legs, and abdomen. I was screaming for help the whole time but no one heard me or they didn't care. By the time he was done I was coughing up blood. I saw him lift his kunai and yell "Go to hell fucking demon," and with that he lowered the kunai towards my throat. I then felt an intense pain in my eyes and said "Shinra Tensei" then everything went black.

**Naruto POV**

I looked at my brother laying on the hospital bed with about a thousand wires attached to him. He was about my height with green hair and dark purple eyes. He is always wearing a bright green jacket with big brown lines at some points and bright green sandals. Tou-san was standing over Naruto with tears falling down. Kaa-san was somewhere she left after a doctor came in and demanded Arashi be removed from the building. She said she was going to teach the doctor some manners. (**By sending him to Anko for a year. ****) **Mito didn't seem to care at all. My thoughts were interrupted by a loud alarm going off. I look over at Arashi and see that he is awake and had ripped off all the wires attached to him, but then I noticed something weird his eyes had 3 black rings in them and were a brighter purple. "Nii-san what happened to you?" I asked.

**Thank you for taking time out of your day to read my story. I will be adding 1 more OC in the next chapter. Also if you have any pairings you would like to see send them to me but I will not accept yaoi or girlxgirl. Have a nice day and don't forget to breathe Narubi out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Naruto.**

**Naruto POV**

"What's wrong with my eyes nii-san?" Arashi asked me. "Well they look so much more awesome than normal dattebayo." I replied and handed him a mirror. "Huh what do you mean? They look perfectly normal." He replied. I looked at his eyes and saw they were their normal purple color again. "Nevermind I must have been seeing things." I replied. He then nodded and jumped out the window yelling "catch me if you can!" I jumped out after him. As I was chasing him he ran into Kakashi. Kakashi looked up from his book and said, "Well looks like you are out of the hospital Arashi-kun. So are you guys ready to train with me and your other sensei." 'Other sensei? I wonder who it could be.' I thought while following Kakashi to the training ground. We got there and there was this weird old guy with white hair staring at us. "Who the heck are you jiji?" I asked. "Why I am the great and amazing super pervert Jiraiya the Toad Sage." He responded and at the end a puff of smoke appeared and then he was on top of a giant orange toad. "Me and Kakashi are going to spar and show you some of what we plan to teach you, ok Gakis." Then he threw a wave of shuriken at Kakashi who used the kawarimi jutsu to dodge them. Kakashi then ran at Jiraiya and sent a kick towards his head. Jiraiya blocked it and then jumped back and ran up a tree behind him. Kakashi made a hand sign and a shadow clone and sent it over to the tree and had it attack a leaf that was had fell to the ground. The leaf disappeared in a puff of smoke revealing that it was a henged shadow clone. The real Jiraiya appeared behind Kakashi And yelled "Rasengan" and shoved the jutsu into Kakashi's back. Kakashi went flying over onto the lake and stood up. Jiraiya ran over to him with another rasengan in his hand. He hit Kakashi with it and knocked him out. Jiraiya then turned and said, "You guys are going to learn all the jutsus within the next year or so starting with the shadow clone. First I am going to put gravity seals on you guys they have 1,000 levels. Level 1 is double earth's gravity and so on." He then put sealing tags on Arashi and me. "Thank you Jiraiya-sama." I said and activated the seal. I instantly fell face first onto the ground.I looked over and saw Arashi had fallen over too. It took 30 minutes but we both finally got up and went home.

**Mito POV**

I was seething with rage. Why should Arashi and Naruto get to be trained by Jiraiya? Only I should be allowed that kind of a privilege. I was so caught up I thinking of how I could get kaa-san to have Jiraiya train me instead that I bumped into girl about my age. "Hey you how dare you hurt my sister I will make sure the council hears about." Some emo looking kid yelled at me. I looked down and saw a girl about 4. ft (about 1 meter) with long black hair and the same outfit as the boy on glaring at me with a black and blue mark on her knee. I say "I'm so sor-" I was cut short midsentence by her punching me in the face. She then left and her brother followed her.

**Minato POV**

I was having my shadow clones doing the paper work when an Anbu came in and said there was and emergency council meeting. I got up sighing and went to the council room where the civilian council was seething with rage. Mebuki Haruno got up and said, " Hokage-sama I demand your daughter be put in jail for a year for hurting Uchiha-sama's sister." I heard this and began wondering why there was a civilian council in the first place. I replied, "Ok what happened." Sasuke then said," Well Hokage-sama your daughter pushed my sister onto the ground and didn't even apologize." smirking at the end. "Ok I will make sure she is punished accordingly. This meeting is now dismissed." He then went home to deal with his daughter. When he got there He saw Kushina standing in the doorway with a look on her face promising pain. She then said extremely sweetly "Minato-kun who was the one who gave Mito a bloody nose?" I answered "I don't know but there was just a council meeting about her pushing Sasuke's sister down. I will go ask her for her side of the story." He then went into Mito's room where he saw her lying on her bed sobbing "Mito what happened." I said "W-well I was walking and didn't pay attention to where I was going and knocked this weird girl down. I went to apologize but she punched me in the face and walked off." After she finished I decided her and Sasuke's sister would't be punished. I told her to go bed because of their first day of the Academy starting the next day. I then went and layed down.

** Hey thanks for reading. Please review. The kids are all 6 right now next chapter they will be 12. Sorry if anything is spelled wrong. There is a poll on my profile if I should use these "Kage Bushin" or this "shadow clone". Don't forget to breath Narubi out.**


End file.
